


Too Loud

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [16]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sound being primary trigger), Angst, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sensory Overload, sensitive Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Tony had no idea why Stephen had left so abruptly. Checked the time on a broken watch before panicking and leaving. And he was determined to find out.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> tw: sensory overload, language!
> 
> Also, using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

Stephen was never one for yelling, Tony noticed. Always arguing in hushed tones, which couldn’t allow him to raise his own voice, especially if there was already background noise taking up space. And it was infuriating. Tony wanted to see something snap in the sorcerer, wanted to know he could get on the man’s nerves just as much as the man got on his own (with very little effort, it seemed).

In this particular argument, Tony was attempting to convince the aloof sorcerer to join the Avengers in one of their rarely hosted celebrations, to lighten spirits after a particularly difficult battle involving everyone had almost gone terribly wrong. And with the knowledge of any one of them facing an uncertain demise, well it couldn’t hurt to lighten the mood a little.

“I just don’t see why my involvement is actually necessary, Tony.”

“It’s not just your ‘involvement,’ _Stephen._ It’s everyone, and getting them to understand we’re all still alright. At least for the time being.”

“As much _fun_ as I have spending time with those teammates of yours, I honestly don’t think they’d have the same opinion. They’d be fine acknowledging my presence at the next meeting.”

“Oh my _gosh,_ why are you being so damn difficult about this?! It’s just an effing gathering! Peter will be there, you like Peter!”

Stephen grinned at Tony’s unconscious censoring of his swear words. Probably courtesy of the spider teen hanging around the compound more often, especially after Titan. “Are you actually trying to convince me to come using your son’s presence?”

“Not my son! And maybe,” Tony admitted.

“Never thought I’d see the day Tony Stark ran out of ideas.”

“Who says I’ve run out?”

“Your arguments getting weaker and weaker. Face it, I’m just not necessary there.”

“Fine then, let’s hear your side. Why are you so against the idea of coming?”

“I’m under no obligation to answer that.”

“Well then we’re assuming I won? And you’ll come?”

“No—”

Tony interrupted, already walking out of the Sanctum with a wide grin on his face. “Remember, casual dress code! I’ll see you at 8!”

As the doors shut behind him, Stephen looked on. “Shit.”

_Later that night…_

“Strange! It’s so great to see you here!” Tony teased knowingly, seeing the sorcerer as soon as he entered the compound, music playing quietly and lights dimmed to suit the casual atmosphere. Stephen clearly dressed to impress ( _or maybe he just looks good in everything,_ Tony thought), wearing a dark grey button-up with black slacks, a broken watch adorning his left wrist ( _why that one?_ ).

“Mmm, Stark. I can’t say the same,” Stephen replied mockingly, interrupting Tony’s ogling. “It’s actually decent here, I was expecting worse.”

Tony gasped in fake offence. “I have always thrown _the best_ parties, excuse you.”

“I remember them being known for getting too rowdy, too quickly, and lasting a little too long for any rational person’s taste.”

“Well, you know me, I could never be rational.”

“Of course not.”

They both got drinks, opting for water instead of anything alcoholic, and talked for a few hours, not realizing how quickly the time was flying with the intensity and great entertainment of their conversation, how many more people joined them over the course of the night.

At one point, however, the music had been turned up, over the increasing volume of the conversations. And then it was like something in Stephen had flipped like a switch. He winced at something unknown to Tony, hands shaking more intensely, and with a panicked expression, glanced at his watch.

“Oh, look at the time. Sorry Tony, I really have to go, bye!”

And with that, he opened a portal, stepping through it and closing it behind him. Leaving Tony listening to the sounds of the party, half drunken glass of water still on the table in front of him.

 _What the hell?_ Tony had no idea what just happened. He knew Stephen’s watch was broken, and the man would have made plans to have Wong or someone guard that museum he lived in, since he was just so _responsible_ (Tony could never, that’s what Pepper was for!).

Slightly undeterred by Stephen’s abrupt departure, Tony decided to go investigate, exiting the party with the promise of being back soon enough (the team knew not to take that seriously), and suiting up before flying off.

Banging loudly on the front door with the heel of his hand, Tony called out. “Strange?! You alright in there?!”

Wong opened the door quickly, seemingly too quickly. “Will you please be _quiet?!_ He’s experiencing an overload, mind you!” Wong hissed.

Tony was dumbfounded. “Overload?”

Wong stared back incredulously, before letting the engineer in, and closing the door behind him. “What happened at your party?”

“We were just talking! For hours, and then they… turned the music up, and more people came in, and… oh shit, why didn’t he say anything?”

“Because he’s an idiot who thinks you’ll think he’s overreacting.”

“Why on earth would I think that?”

Wong shrugged with a painful knowing look. “Experience, I suppose. You can see him in his room, but be _quiet._ And don’t pity him, or he’ll hate you forever.”

Tony nodded, “got it.” And then proceeded up the stairs, realizing he was more familiar with the sorcerer than he thought, knowing where his room was without help anyways.

He knocked, very gently this time. “Stephen? I’m just coming in to see you, alright?”

There was no real answer, not that Tony expected there to be. Listening a little further however, he could hear vague sniffling, the occasional whimper.

He opened the door, and saw the man buried under at least three blankets, laying diagonally across the bed. _Probably likes the weight,_ Tony thought. He walked in further, and sat on the floor, near where Stephen’s head was on the mattress. “Stephen?” he whispered.

Grumbling, a sniffle. Tony saw Stephen wipe his eyes with the heels of his hands, and shifted onto his back, still under the mounds of fabric. A hoarse voice. “What are you doing here?”

Tony smiled lop-sidedly. “Couldn’t let you hoard the peace and quiet, could I?”

Stephen glared over, their faces closer than ever. Seeing Tony’s concern though, he avoided saying something argumentative, settling for defeat instead. “I’m sorry.”

Tony was lost. “What for?”

Stephen cringed, probably remembering how he reacted to the volume increase at the party. “I should have done better, should have handled it, should have—”

“—hey, hey! Steph! I’m not having any of that. You had an overload, that’s not on you to punish yourself for. The only thing you should have done was _tell me,_ and I could have helped.”

Stephen paused, then whispered. “I didn’t want you knowing that.”

Tony sighed. “I know, Wong told me. But now I do, and I don’t think you’re faking, or weak, or childish or whatever other bullcrap you’ve been told. I think you’re strong.”

Stephen visibly swallowed, closed his eyes. “Certainly doesn’t feel like it.”

Tony smiled weakly. “I know. But Wong and I, we’ll help you through them. It’s okay.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you help? I could just… avoid triggers. It’s why I didn’t want to come to the party.” Stephen figured, may as well lay it all out there, he was humiliated enough.

“Y’know, I don’t think the world is fair to the sensitive.” Stephen cringed at that word, but Tony continued. “But that’s why I’m going to try to be. And you shouldn’t have to avoid everything under the sun in order to feel okay.”

Stephen grinned, eyelids drooping. “Not everything.”

Tony reached over, stroking the man’s hair in soothing patterns. “Sleep. Details tomorrow.”

Stephen sleepily hummed in agreement, significantly calmer since realizing Tony knew how to deal with sensory overloads, and knew they weren’t his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope you're doing well!
> 
> So, first, everyone would experience sensory overload differently, because everyone is different. This is mainly based off my own experience (sound's touchy, YIKES), and some external research. If you experience this, there are certain ways to help yourself or cope with it, which you can research in your own time. Of course, having other people understand and willing to help is a nice start.
> 
> Second! This was the thirteenth prompt in the list I linked in the beginning notes, for Too Loud. I've been mulling over this fic for ages, and am actually pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> And finally, Stark Authority updates will continue as usual. I was just in a major writing mood today, and am already done the chapters to cover this whole month anyways. Thanks to all of you who've read any of my fics (including this one!).
> 
> Ah, sorry for the long end notes. Comments and kudos always welcome. 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)  
> [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
